Some head rests are designed to be mounted on a table during a medical procedure or during a massage therapy session. In this example, the user is in a prone position. In another example, some head rests are designed with angled surfaces to be placed on a flat surface to allow a user to place their forehead and chin on the head rest while in a sitting position. However, none of the head rests are designed to be used in both a sitting and a prone position.
In addition, most head rest designs do not allow the head rest to be easily portable. Thus, there is a need to provide an improved head support design that solves the problems mentioned above.